Move On
by RavennoSora13
Summary: Ella esta cansada, el confundido, ambos necesitan una lección y conocer el amor propio. "No me prenderé fuego y arderé en llamas solo para mantener calientes y felices a otros"


Escribo lo que se me da la gana (Que rebelde soy) y NO, no me cambie de Fandom ni nada, solo escribí sobre ellos c: Espero entiendan y si no, ahórrense sus comentarios hipsters y mejor vayan a dormir.

 **Kisses, RS.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto ya se acabó, por obvia razón **no es mío** y mucho menos sus personajes los cuales solo utilizo para llevar a cabo una historia de mi propiedad.

 **Pareja: Sasusaku y quizá Naruhina**

 **Género:** Hurt&Confort,Drama

 **Nota:** No sé qué diablos escribí, no sé ni siquiera si dure

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

No fue su gentileza ni su amabilidad, mucho menos su cortesía o buen humor lo que me mantenía atada a un sentimiento que día a día se disfrazaba de amor y fidelidad eterna. Y yo, creándome ilusiones y jugándome todas mis esperanzas, derrumbe todo lo que había construido a lo largo de los años, en vez seguir siendo la mujer lista, fuerte e independiente que había forjado, me convertí en un ser dependiente de tus desprecios envestidos en muestras de afecto ante mis ojos… _**En vez de una doctora bien preparada trate de convertirme en una buena esposa para ti.**_

Trate de alcanzarte, comprenderte y ayudarte pero todo se veía como un débil o molesto intento, ¡Como me hubiese gustado ver todo desde tu perspectiva! Hubiese valorado más mis sentimientos y los de otros, hubiese dado mis caricias, mis mejores sonrisas y mis mayores esfuerzos a quien los mereciera. Esta obsesión sobrepasa los límites, me he hecho demasiado daño pero ¡tampoco puedo culparte del todo! Debí de aprender a amarme primero, así fuese solo un poco.

Y me he cansado pues no creo que pueda obtener algo que no fue para mí desde un principio, fui terca e insistente en algo irreal, pensé que cambiarias, que estarías para mí pero cada día me demostrabas más lo irritante y molesto que era para ti tenerme a tu lado. Lo he comprendido, quizá no a tiempo, pero ya lo he hecho, poco a poco mis lágrimas se secaran y los recuerdos se almacenaran para torturarme cada vez que lo permita.

.

.

.

 _El vuelo BA 1403 con destino a la ciudad de Londres saldrá en unos minutos, por favor tenga su pasaporte y ticket a la mano ¡Muchas gracias por su atención!_

La chica de enormes gafas y peculiar cabello rosa le dio un sorbo a su frappuccino, mientras esperaba su vuelo, no veía la hora de verse sentada en su silla dentro del avión, no iba a ver vuelta atrás ni aunque lo quisiera, pues sabía antes de lanzarse del mismísimo alguien la detendría. Buscó en su bolsa sus documentos y espero a la hora de abordar.

-Mejorare- Se dijo así misma después de inhalar profundamente. Con poca fuerza trataba de levantarse, se sentía como el papel al tener contacto con el agua.

Tenía miedo de las largas noches que vendrían, de la soledad que no sería ausente sino su única compañía emocional en su nuevo hogar, temor al posible fracaso, a no aprender a **amarse** a sí misma.

 _El vuelo BA 1403 con destino a la ciudad de Londres despegara en unos momentos, por favor abordar por la puerta principal con pasaporte y ticket en mano ¡Muchas gracias por su atención!_

Una vez más la voz que salía por los parlantes de la sala de espera la sacaba de sus pensamientos y vacilaciones internas, ya era hora.

Se encamino a la puerta principal, la fila era larga pero avanzaba a buen paso, no era solo un vuelvo sino toda una oportunidad de despertar, era hora de dejar muchas cosas atrás y moverse por sí misma.

-¿Señorita Podría darme su ticket?- Pidió la azafata por tercera vez a la mujer de cabello rosa

-Discúlpeme- Se excusó y entregó su ticket junto a su pasaporte

-¿Nombres y apellidos?- Preguntó para comprobar la identidad de la mujer

-Haruno Sakura- Respondió firme mirando a la azafata a través de sus gafas

-Disculpe pero el ticket dice Uchiha- Replico la joven azafata

-Apellido de casada, mire el pasaporte por favor- Pidió ella

-Oh, lamento el error- Con una leve reverencia la azafata se excusó y entrego los documentos a la pelirosa –Esperamos que tenga un buen viaje y que el vuelo sea de su total agrado- Sonrió amablemente

-Muchas gracias- Respondió la mujer y siguió su camino directo a su asiento preferencial.

-Creo que es hora de descansar- Se dijo así mismo mientras retiraba las gafas de su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos por tanto llanto sin control, quería dormir así fuese un poco. Saco su celular y sin mirarlo demasiado lo apago, no quería distracciones solo dormir.

El vuelo BA 1403 con destino a la ciudad de Londres despegara en estos momentos, por favor manténgase en su asiento y ajuste su cinturón de seguridad ¡Gracias!

La mujer sintió como el avión dejaba de tocar el pavimento y empezaba a elevarse, mientras más alto y lejos iba más segura se sentía y así poco a poco fue quedándose entre dormida

- _Ya es hora_ \- murmuró levemente antes de caer profunda

* * *

" _Un día de estos posiblemente te acuerdes de mi y me llames, en ese entonces espero que seas un hombre y por lo menos me felicites por el gran cambio que daré, por la vida que llevare y por lo mucho que me amare, después de todo esto es gracias a ti, por demostrarme que nunca nadie me amara si yo no aprendo a amarme primero. Cuídate mucho Sasuke._

 _Sakura_

Allí estaba él, sin expresión alguna, como era de costumbre, leyendo lo último que ella le dejaba, por fin tenía la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba, ella no estaba ni estaría para el en mucho tiempo.

-Ya era hora- Dijo de manera fría antes de tomar la nota y guardarla en un cajón.

Ya eran las 11:30, lo mejor sería ir a descansar.

.

.

.

Oneshot or not?


End file.
